


No Place I Can Be

by tictactoews



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Epistolary, Halloween, M/M, Pre-Slash, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tictactoews/pseuds/tictactoews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve leaves at the end of the movie, Tony slips him a phone with his number programmed into it. A story of resolving issues through excessive texting and (eventually) Halloween costumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place I Can Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salvadore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvadore/gifts).



> This takes place right after the Avengers movie, but I took some liberties for the sake of the timeline of the story. So, for the purposes of this fic let's assume that the movie took place in September. A slight AU, if you will.
> 
> Written as a birthday gift for Salv.

Steve doesn't find the phone until he stops and takes off his jacket during a sweltering ride in the early fall sun. It's sitting right there, a sleek, black piece of plastic with a Stark Industries logo printed on it. Tony must have slipped it into Steve's pocket when they were saying their goodbyes - no longer having to maintain a civil front, and definitely not flinching under each other's touch. It's funny how saving the world together can change one's mind about a person.

Steve's perfectly familiar with the way war brings people together. There's no more effective bonding activity than fighting together, shoulder to shoulder, bearing responsibility not only for the mission but for the life of your buddy as well. Except that that wasn't a war, was it? It was a few days of trying to stop a delusional headcase from blowing up Manhattan. There was no running through forests, no waiting in the trenches, no crawling under wires (or cutting them, for that matter), and no big, grand idea to fight for -- just a job to be done.

There was destruction, though, and casualties, and sacrifices - the biggest one coming from the man Steve would have least suspected of it - Tony Stark. The same man, who, after all the bitter words they said to each other, still wants to keep in touch with him, judging by the sole telephone number that is programmed into the device he gave to Steve.

Steve might be ninety years old, but it's not like the twenty-first century technology is all rocket science. In fact, Steve finds most of the seemingly complicated things to be fairly straightforward, so it only takes him a few minutes now to figure out how to operate the basic functions of Tony's phone.

 

**To: Tony Stark  
From: Steve Rogers**

I SUPPOSE I SHOULD THANK YOU FOR THE GIFT. DID FURY TELL YOU TO KEEP ME ON A LEASH?

 

**To: Steve Rogers  
From: Tony Stark**

Please, like I would do that if he asked me. I even disabled your GPS so he can't find you (you're welcome). Also, lower case letters are fun, you should try them.

 

**To: Tony Stark  
From: Steve Rogers**

You can track me?

 

**To: Steve Rogers  
From: Tony Stark**

Just said I'm not. Have some faith in me.

 

**To: Tony Stark  
From: Steve Rogers**

Then why did you give me the phone?

 

**To: Steve Rogers  
From: Tony Stark**

So you can reach me if you find your ass stranded in the middle of modern world after you refused my generous offer. Where are you, anyway?

 

Steve was more than a little surprised when Tony invited the entire team to move into the Stark Tower. He supposes it made sense for Bruce, with Tony's fancy labs and all, but the rest of them? Steve suspects Fury had a lot to do with this, since Tony himself was always adamant about not sharing anything with people. Steve has never met anyone with more glaring trust issues than Tony Stark, and inviting five strangers to live in his house was not exactly consistent with his character. So, Steve had refused, claiming a need for some time to think, and took off. With Tony's surprise phone in his jacket pocket.

He's not entirely sure why he said no, or if his decision is permanent. Steve finds he's not sure of anything anymore.

**To: Tony Stark  
From: Steve Rogers**

None of your business.

 

**To: Steve Rogers  
From: Tony Stark**

You don't even know, do you?

 

**To: Tony Stark  
From: Steve Rogers**

Get lost.

 

**To: Steve Rogers  
From: Tony Stark**

Funny choice of words there, Cap.

 

**To: Tony Stark  
From: Steve Rogers**

I aim to please and entertain.

 

**

He doesn't text Tony for another two weeks. He's enjoying an afternoon cup of less than amazing coffee in a dingy looking diner, when he receives another message.

**To: Steve Rogers  
From: Tony Stark**

Clint's moved in. He's the last one. Well, apart from Thor, but he comes and goes.

 

**To: Tony Stark  
From: Steve Rogers**

I hope you'll be very happy in your new home.

 

**To: Steve Rogers  
From: Tony Stark**

Ha fucking ha, Cap.

**To: Steve Rogers  
From: Tony Stark**

Could be your home too

 

Steve's pretty sure he's abandoned the concept of home when he enlisted in the Army in the forties. But it would be rude to tell Tony that his house - or any other house - is never going to feel like Steve's place in this world, so he doesn't say anything.

**To: Tony Stark  
From: Steve Rogers**

Tony.

 

**To: Steve Rogers  
From: Tony Stark**

Steve.

 

**To: Tony Stark  
From: Steve Rogers**

We had this talk.

 

**To: Steve Rogers  
From: Tony Stark**

No, I talked. You said no thank you and took off.

 

**To: Tony Stark  
From: Steve Rogers**

I'm allowed some time and space to myself. I tend to need that after major apocalypses.

 

**To: Steve Rogers  
From: Tony Stark**

And how's the road life treating ya?

 

**To: Tony Stark  
From: Steve Rogers**

Still not telling you.

 

**To: Steve Rogers  
From: Tony Stark**

Fine, have it your way. But you know what else has a lot of space? STARK TOWER. Or Avengers tower, whatever.

 

**To: Tony Stark  
From: Steve Rogers**

Tony.

 

**To: Steve Rogers  
From: Tony Stark**

An entire floor of space just for you. Cap-customized (capstomized?)

 

**To: Tony Stark  
From: Steve Rogers**

Are you drunk?

 

**To: Steve Rogers  
From: Tony Stark**

Screw you, no. Sober as a baby. And don't change the topic.

 

**To: Tony Stark  
From: Steve Rogers**

There is no topic.

 

**To: Steve Rogers  
From: Tony Stark**

Seriously, Steve. When are you coming back? It's not good for the team if the Captain is away.

 

Team? And since when has Tony Stark started to care for the good of the team? Unless he wanted to not-so-sneakily appeal to Steve's sense of responsibility, in which case, well played.

**To: Tony Stark  
From: Steve Rogers**

I need to clear my head.

 

**To: Steve Rogers  
From: Tony Stark**

Didn't know there was so much in there.

 

It was hard to remember sometimes that Tony wasn't actually eight years old. Steve realizes he's getting tired of this, and momentarily considers switching the phone off altogether instead of constantly avoiding explaining to Tony why he needs his own equivalent of locking himself up in a workshop for days on end.

Except he doesn't entirely trust Tony not to have a way of tracking his phone after all.

 

**To: Tony Stark  
From: Steve Rogers**

Just working some stuff out.

 

**To: Steve Rogers  
From: Tony Stark**

Fair enough. But you are coming back, right? Don't tell me I designed your floor in vain.

 

**To: Tony Stark  
From: Steve Rogers**

I don't know, Tony.

 

**To: Steve Rogers  
From: Tony Stark**

Why?

 

**To: Steve Rogers  
From: Tony Stark**

Nevermind. If you don't want to live with the team, we can find you an apartment. No need to run away.

 

**To: Tony Stark  
From: Steve Rogers**

Not running away from you, Tony.

 

**To: Tony Stark  
From: Steve Rogers**

And it's not that I don't want to.

 

**To: Steve Rogers  
From: Tony Stark**

Then come and move your star spangled ass in. What's the problem?

 

**To: Tony Stark  
From: Steve Rogers**

Not that simple.

 

**To: Steve Rogers  
From: Tony Stark**

Excuse you, but yes it is.

 

**To: Tony Stark  
From: Steve Rogers**

You just take what you want and don't look back, don't you?

 

**To: Steve Rogers  
From: Tony Stark**

Valid life philosophy. Unlike never taking anything because you have issues with being happy.

 

**To: Tony Stark  
From: Steve Rogers**

Yes, Tony, talk to me about happiness. Your self-destructive streak is ten miles wide.

 

**To: Steve Rogers  
From: Tony Stark**

You can talk, Captain Iceberg.

 

Actually, Steve is sure Tony is the hypocrite here. And yes, he's aware that he just accused Tony of being the want-take-have type, but Steve knows better than that. Tony took what he wanted, all right - but never anything that mattered. He never thought twice about the tiny stuff, but it was like he had to prove to himself that he was worthy of the stuff that mattered. Maybe he came around the Avengers as a team idea because he finally felt like he deserved to be a part of it. Steve supposes that flying a nuclear bomb into another dimension could have that effect on a person.

 

**To: Tony Stark  
From: Steve Rogers**

I did what I had to do.

 

**To: Steve Rogers  
From: Tony Stark**

And what's your excuse now?

 

**To: Tony Stark  
From: Steve Rogers**

What do you mean?

 

**To: Steve Rogers  
From: Tony Stark**

That road trip of yours. Don't tell me you're not running away.

 

**To: Tony Stark  
From: Steve Rogers**

Am not.

 

**To: Steve Rogers  
From: Tony Stark**

What are you, twelve? (are too)

 

**To: Tony Stark  
From: Steve Rogers**

I told you why.

 

**To: Steve Rogers  
From: Tony Stark**

Just let yourself have something you want for once.

 

Steve didn't approve of Tony psychoanalyzing him, and even less of him hitting the nail right on the head.

 

**

**To: Steve Rogers  
From: Tony Stark**

Halloween party. Avengers tower. Charity PR shindig, so Fury will have your balls if you don't show.

 

**To: Tony Stark  
From: Steve Rogers**

Costumes?

 

**To: Steve Rogers  
From: Tony Stark**

You know it, just no Avengers stuff. We decided to each dress up as something we're not.

 

**To: Tony Stark  
From: Steve Rogers**

Fascinating. So how's your decent human being costume coming along?

 

**To: Steve Rogers  
From: Tony Stark**

HILARIOUS.

 

**To: Steve Rogers  
From: Tony Stark**

Come home, Steve.

**

The party is in full swing on one of the lower floors by the time Steve enters the Avengers Tower. On the first sight it appears to be a classy event, with soft piano music in the background and people standing around in small groups, having quiet conversations. If it weren't for the costumes and the less than tasteful decorations, it would be just like any other business gala, Steve observes.

As Steve makes his way through the large room, looking for Tony, he catches the sight of Fury, standing in a corner and apparently supervising everything. He's dressed like a pirate, and judging from the sight of his right hand, he's supposed to be Captain Hook.

 _Clever,_ Steve thinks as he returns the nod Fury directs at him. Steve catches a glimpse of Thor in a frilly dress - he makes a mental note to ask Tony about it later - and Clint and Natasha in matching outfits that look like they belong in the nineteenth century at the least.

When he finds Tony, he realizes why the music is not the usual loud and obnoxious kind that Tony likes to blast wherever he is - this time, Tony _is_ the music. He's sitting at the piano forte by the window, distanced from everything else that's happening in the room, completely focused on the movement of his hands on the keys.

Steve stays back, just for a few minutes, too entranced to do anything but watch.

Tony is dressed all in white, in a suit made of some kind of shiny fabric, which stands in sharp contrast with his dark hair. His face is serious, but calm and relaxed - an expression Steve hasn't seen on him since they met.

Steve's breath catches when Tony looks up at him. He smiles at Steve, softly and genuinely, and his eyes crinkle at the corners. As Steve's approaching, Tony gestures at his clothes.

"Are you who I think you are? And if you are, I can't decide if I'm more flattered or creeped out."

Steve is wearing a flashy, dark purple suit, and tinted sunglasses, now pushed up into his hair. He knows he looks like he'd rolled around in Tony's closet and put on whatever stuck to him.

Steve shrugs and gives Tony a small smile. "I'm a man who goes for what he wants. Isn't that what you said I'm not?"

Tony laughs, and walks up to Steve. "Cute, Cap," he says. "But the trick is, it's not enough to look it, you've got to act like it."

"Careful what you wish for," Steve says ominously, and pulls Tony into a firm kiss, almost lifting him off the ground in the process. The situation is already surreal, so he might as well go all out.

Tony laughs a little into the kiss, but clutches at Steve's shoulders and kisses right back with enthusiasm that, quite frankly, Steve had hoped for. When they break apart, Tony leaves his arms around Steve's neck and gives him the same sort of smile as before.

"So this is what you want?" he whispers.

"Apparently," Steve admits, shrugging. It's Halloween; he can always pretend that it's just the costume, if Tony chooses to punch him for it after all. "And what are you supposed to be?" he asks, just to give his mouth something to do other than grin dopily at Tony.

Tony straightens up, showing off his outfit. "An angel, duh. And later tonight you're gonna find out how exactly not virtuous I am."

Steve laughs and pulls him into another kiss, quick and chaste. "Tony, if I know that a line is corny, then it's really, really bad."

 

FIN


End file.
